fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio: Hairspray
| siguiente = }} Hairspray es el séptimo capitulo de la Tercera Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Quincuagésimo-tercero en la historia del Fic. Su estreno fue durante el 4 de Enero del 2018. Sinopsis: La semana del estreno del musical llegó trayendo consigo más de una sorpresa. Scott está tan enfocado en que todo sea perfecto que no nota el extremo al que está llevando a todos los chicos. Rod y Emily comienzan a sentir la presión y a dudar de sus capacidades, pero cauda uno recibirá la ayuda de unos viejos "expertos" que están de regreso. Mientras tanto Drew lidia con dramas de chicas y Melissa no sabe como afrontar su dura realidad. Desarrollo del Episodio: Hairspray ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de los Bowman|Cuarto de Melissa) Melissa estaba en su habitación alistándose para la escuela. La joven aún no decidía que blusa ponerse aquel día, mientras lo hacía se tomaba un momento para revisar su celular, y se quedaba un buen rato viendo su fondo de pantalla, era una foto suya con Tate donde ambos salían bastante sonrientes. La chica, aun con su celular en mano, se acercaba al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía allí, ya que aún se encontraba sólo con su top puesto gran parte de su torso estaba al descubierto. Melissa se ponía de espaldas al espejo y giraba su cabeza para ver el reflejo de su espalda en este. No era muy claro a simple vista, pero se podía notar a lo largo de su espalda, muy cerca de la columna hacía recorrido un moretón, era evidente que aún le dolía. Tras verlo bien y dudarlo un poco Melissa decidía tomar unas fotos de aquello con ayuda de su celular. Tras hacerlo y sin querer verlas una vez más, la castaña buscaba una blusa que no estuviera abierta de detrás o que no pudiera transparentarse, cuando encontraba una se la ponía y salía de su habitación.- … ______________________________________________________________ (Preparatoria Graham|Auditorio) a sonar [[The Nicest Kids in Town] en voz de Drew.] :Drew junto a Rod, Samantha, Megan, Peter, Melissa y otros cinco jóvenes estaban practicando aquel número. Todos tenían ya sus vestuarios para familiarizarse a ellos debido a la proximidad del estreno de la obra. Andrew aún parecía tener problemas con mantener las notas mientras cantaba, el resto de los chicos parecían ya cansados, Melissa debido a sus recientes lesiones tenía dificultad para realizar la mayoría de los pasos. Todo el ensayo sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de Scott y el resto del reparto, quienes estaban presentes para un ensayo general. La canción finalizaba y Henderson sólo negaba con los brazos cruzados. Todos se preparaban para su regaño al ver su rostro.- No lo entiendo –Comenzaba a decir el joven.- Las escenas les salen bien, su actuación es estupenda, pero llegan los bailes y me dan ganas de cancelar todo al verlos fingir que saber hacer esto –La mayoría parecía incomodarse por su poco tacto, otros se veían molestos. Samantha, harta de aquel trato no se quedaba callada.- ¿Pues qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntaba la joven dando un paso al frente para encararlo.- Sólo nos dices "está mal" pero ni siquiera nos dices que es lo que hay que mejorar –Espetaba con enojo, todos miraban a Scott esperando su reacción. —Tú puedes ir empezando por tu actitud –Le respondía el joven director, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Samantha decidía ignorarlo. Al ver los rostros de todos Scott parecía ceder.- Tómense unos minutos –Todos se dispersaban al oírlo. El joven se alejaba de sus compañeros y Violet aprovechaba para acercarse a él.- Amigo, tienes que relajarte en serio –Le decía la chica con tono autoritario, a él no le hacía mucha gracia oírla.- Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer -Respondía con simpleza.- Estas volviendo locos a todos –Recriminaba ella, él ni siquiera le hacía caso ya que en ese momento su teléfono comenzaba a sonar.- Que oportuno -Decía el joven con una sonrisa y se alejaba, una indignada Violet regresaba con el resto de sus molestos compañeros. Los intentos de Megan por acercarse a Melissa también estaban resultando un fracaso. Tras un rato un animado Scott regresaba y se posicionaba al centro del escenario, llamando a todos los jóvenes presentes.- Entiendo que muchos puedan creer que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, pero necesito que entiendan que llevar todo esto yo solo es muy difícil –Comenzaba a explicar el chico mirando a todos los adolescentes a su alrededor, para muchos su intento de disculpa no sonaba convincente.- Por lo que he traje a un veterano para que nos ayude y para aligerar las cosas para todos –Ante las palabras de Scott todos mostraban interés.- ¡Ven aquí, amigo! -Gritaba Henderson de repente, por unos segundos no obtenía respuesta mientras los demás se preguntaban que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que al lugar llegaba un sonriente Brent Hamilton. Todos los viejos miembros de New Divide corrían al encuentro de su viejo amigo a quien recibían con los brazos abiertos. Algunos parecían conocerlo, pero su llegada no les entusiasmaba y unos pocos al parecer no tenían idea de quién era. Emily, Rod y Fernando se mantenían ajenos al reencuentro de los viejos amigos.- Es Brent -Decía la rubia con lo que parecía ser emoción mientras miraba al recién llegado y acomodaba su cabello y el relleno que tenía que utilizar para los kilos de más que requería su personaje, Rod se notaba inquieto de escucharla decir eso. Mientras tanto Hamilton daba un abrazo demasiado fuerte a Melissa, y terminaba por lastimarla debido a sus moretones, pero la chica no decía nada.- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno el tal Brent? -Preguntaba Fernando a sus dos amigos a su lado.- Era el antiguo capitán de New Divide -Comenzaba a explicar Rod.- Fue rey del baile y jugó con los lobos –El latino parecía recordarlo vagamente.- Es cuñado de Marnie y además es sexy –Agregaba Emily sin dejar de verlo.- Y está comprometido –Le decía Sniper, la chica resoplaba y parecía que todo su interés se desvanecía al instante, para tranquilidad de Rod. Del otro lado Hamilton seguía poniéndose al día con sus amigos.- Te ves gordo –Le decía a Evan, mirando con sorpresa su personificación.- Ni lo menciones –Respondía el rubio entre dientes.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntaba Drew a su viejo compañero.- El deber me llamaba -Respondía Brent con simpleza. Scott obligaba a todos a dejar de asediar a su viejo amigo y lo llevaba al centro del escenario con él para presentarlo frente a todos.- Muchos deben conocer ya a Brent, él nos va a acompañar toda la semana, va a apoyarlos aconsejarlos y ayudarnos en los ensayos –Explicaba el director a su reparto. Samantha era la única que tenía una reacción diferente, la joven estaba furiosa de verlo.- ¿Qué no había alguien menos patán? -Preguntaba con cierto desprecio, hasta ese momento Brent se daba cuenta de su presencia, su expresión se ensombrecía un poco. Todos los ojos se posaban en la joven, casi nadie era consciente de la "relación" que habían mantenido esos dos- Hola –Saludaba Hamilton con una torpe sonrisa.- Púdrete -Respondía Samantha mirando hacia otra parte, el ojiazul parecía incomodarse.- Dejen estos dramas para después. Vamos otra vez con Nicest Kids –Ordenaba Scott interfiriendo para ya no perder más tiempo.- (Después del Ensayo|Pasillos) Brent iba caminando con Drew, Oliver, Angie y Gwen mientras todos se ponían al día con su amigo universitario.- Melissa nos contó que estuviste aquí hace unas semanas, gracias por hacérnoslo saber –Le decía el animador con cierto recelo, el chico negaba.- Fue solo un fin de semana, claro que quería verlos pero mi papá estuvo muy enfermo y me la pasé cuidándolo -Explicaba el joven, los otros cuatro comprendía.- ¿Y cómo está? -Quería saber Angie.- Mucho mejor, gracias. Pero descuiden, Mel me puso al tanto de todos los nuevos chismes, no se me escapa nada –Contaba el joven, haciéndolos reír.- Y ya en serio, ¿qué te trae por aquí duante una semana? Qué hay de la escuela? -Le preguntaba una dudosa Violet, Hamilton hacía una mueca.- Sucedió un pequeño incidente en el Oktoberfest y hubo muchos daños a la escuela... -El chico parecía no querer entrar en detalles e iba al grano.- Se cancelaron las clases y tentativamente regreso en dos semanas –Terminaba de explicarles. —Pues que conveniente porque Scott está loco –Se quejaba Andrew, Hamilton reía.- Está muy metido en lo que hace. Prometo intentar calmarlo –Respondía el chico.- Suerte con eso –Se burlaba Violet. La campana de cambio de hora sonaba y todos los jóvenes se apresuraban a ir a sus aulas.- ¿Te quedarás o irás a tu casa? -Le preguntaba Oliver a su amigo, quien veía a todos los alumnos a su alrededor sintiéndose ajeno al lugar.- Veré que hago -Respondía dudoso. Sus amigos lo dejaban solo.- Por cierto, fiesta en mi casa después del estreno, obvio tienes que ir -Decía Violet al chico, quien sonreía.- Por supuesto –Ella le devolvía la sonrisa y junto con Oliver y Drew se marchaban. Angie le dedicaba una última sonrisa a su amigo y comenzaba a alejarse con tranquilidad, él se decidía a seguirla.- Ey, Angie. Supe que el juicio fue después de que partimos y que te encontraron inocente, me alegra –Le decía el chico comenzando a caminar a su lado, ella miraba a otro lado, aún le incomodaba el tema. —Gracias -Respondía ella con simpleza.- También supe lo de George -Decía de repente y antes de que aparentemente le preguntara como se sentía al respecto la chica respondía.- Si, supongo que se metió en situaciones que no debía -Respondía con sequedad, aun guardándose lo que había platicado con Tom.- Pues tú ya estás bien y fuera de todo eso, que es lo que importa –Le decía Brent a su amiga, ella no respondía. El dúo llegaba al salón de clases de la joven, pero al darse cuenta de que su profesor aún no llegaba se mantenían cerca de la puerta para seguir conversando, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de muchos alumnos que reconocían a Hamilton.- Angie, en serio lamento que no pudimos estar contigo durante todo el proceso del juicio y... -La chica negaba y no lo dejaba finalizar.- Brent, déjalo. Por favor, no hablemos de eso –El chico se rehusaba.- Sé que es incómodo pero necesito darle un cierre, yo también fui parte de eso -Explicaba él.- Sí, y lo siento –Se disculpaba ella con un deje de tristeza. Brent ponía sus manos en los hombros de la joven.- No te disculpes -Pedía el chico.- Yo lo maté. Era justo que yo afrontara sola las consecuencias –Respondía la joven. Hamilton negaba.- Alguien como él no le hará ninguna falta a nadie –Le decía intentando tranquilizarla, la chica no sabía que responder, al ver que su profesor estaba ya llegando miraba a su amigo.- ¿Podemos dejarlo ya y seguir adelante? -Le pedía a su amigo, quien accedía al instante.- Sí -Sin dudarlo Angela le daba un abrazo antes de entrar a su salón, a Brent aquello lo tomaba por sorpresa, cuando el joven quedaba solo miraba a su alrededor, viendo los pasillos vacíos de su antigua escuela, aun cuando ya no se sentía parte del lugar sonreía con añoranza.- Es bueno estar de vuelta –Murmuraba antes de alejarse caminando.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Salón de Coro) Brent y Chris se habían reunido para conversar un rato, ambos parecían disfrutar de aquel reencuentro.- Es un mundo completamente diferente y es difícil estar solo pero estoy contento –Le contaba el joven a su antiguo profesor, quien miraba con felicidad como Hamilton estaba usando una playera con el logo de su Universidad.- Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ti, Brent -Admitía Monroe, el chico sonreía con cierta vergüenza.- ¿Y qué tal va todo con el coro y la señorita Foster? -Preguntaba el muchacho, el semblante de Chris cambiaba unos segundos.- Aún nos faltan dos personas, espero que después de la obra alguien quiera unirse –Comenzaba a explicar.- Y sigo viviendo con Scarlett. Es difícil cuidar de Ian, pero lo amo y ya no imagino la vida sin él -Decía el profesor con autenticidad, aunque al parecer no sentía lo mismo con respecto a Scarlett.- No dudo que es un excelente padre –Le decía Brent, y ahora el profesor era quien se veía avergonzado. —Y... ¿Aún es amigo de la señorita K? -Le preguntaba el adolescente intrigado, Monroe parecía que ya esperaba aquella pregunta.- Sí -Respondía tras dudarlo unos segundos, Brent parecía querer decirle algo con intensión de molestar, pero prefería no hacerlo tras pensarlo mejor.- Y ella también está en una relación estable, y me alegro por ella –Contaba Chris al notar las intensiones de su viejo alumno, el chico parecía algo desepcionado de saberlo.- Mejor, cuéntame como te va con Julie -Pedía Chris al no querer hablar más sobre su antiguo amor, a Brent le mejoraba el semblante al comenzar a hablar de ella, el chico se abstenía de contar los problemas que habían tenido cuando la visitó en Nueva York y contaba todo como si su romance fuera solo miel sobre ojuelas. Mientras seguían su conversación en los pasillos algo comenzaba a suceder. Varios alumnos se daban cuenta de que entre ellos caminaba otro graduado, aunque eran muy pocos los que la reconocían parecían sorprendidos de verla también ahí. Aquella persona caminaba directamente al salón de coro, dónde oportunamente estaban las dos personas que estaba más ansiosa por ver.- Toc Toc -Decía la recién llegada, entrando a la sala e interrumpiendo a los otros dos. Chris y Brent se sorprendían de tener frente a ellos a Julie Palmer. Hamilton se quedaba estupefacto, Monroe era más rápido para reaccionar y se apresuraba a saludarla, ya tras unos segundos Hamilton corría a besar a su prometida. … Tras un rato ahora los tres mantenían una conversación, la pareja estaba tomada de la mano, pero su profesor notaba que había una ligera tensión entre ellos.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntaba este a la joven.- El musical -Respondía ella con cierta obviedad.- Después supe que Brent estaría aquí toda la semana, y como es aniversario de mi escuela no iba a tener clases estos días así que, aproveché mi momento –Contaba ella. Chris sonreía.- Que oportuno, estoy seguro de que podrás ayudarlos en los ensayos –Le decía el profesor.- Es lo que espero. Quiero ponerme al día con todos ellos y con mi familia -Respondía ella sonriendo. (Pasillos) Tras unos minutos la pareja ya iba caminando por los pasillos, ahora ya no iban de la mano.- Ya en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí? -Preguntaba el chico a su novia, ella lo miraba.- Ya te dije, no tendría clases estos días -Hamilton la miraba fijamente, no le creía.- Julie... -Ella suspiraba.- Bueno, sólo es un día sin clases, ¿pero qué son dos días sin ir a la escuela? -Explicaba la chica sin darle tanta importancia.- Mucho. No puedes faltar solo porque sí, todos tus maestros están locos –Le recriminaba Brent con cierto enojo, ella parecía no querer discutir.- Ya me las arreglaré. Necesitaba ver a mi familia, y necesito un descanso. Todo en Nueva York es demasiado rápido -Comenzaba a explicar Palmer.- Quiero descansar de la escuela, de los maestros de Preston –Al darse cuenta de que lo había mencionado Julie se corregía.- Y de Jason -Brent no parecía feliz de haber escuchado aquel nombre, pero antes de poder exigir una respuesta o reclamarle ella proseguía.- Te necesitaba a ti. Ese día te fuiste sin avisar y sólo me dejaste esto –Reclamaba Julie mostrándole a Brent la nota que le había dejado en su cama cuando partió de Nueva York. El chico parecía no saber que decir al respecto.- En serio tenía que irme –Intentaba explicar, ella se encogía de hombros.- Lo entiendo, pero pudiste hacer algo mejor que "Debo irme, te amo" -Le decía abriendo la carta y leyendo lo que estaba escrito, Brent no sabía ni que decirle.- Esto está siendo ya muy difícil, no lo compliquemos más -Pedía Julie al chico, quien a falta de palabras optaba por darle un simple beso y después sonreírle, eso parecía ser suficiente para tranquilizar a la chica.- Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, ¿vamos a comer algo más tarde? -Proponía Brent, ella accedía. (Auditorio|Ensayo) Tal como lo había hecho el día anterior Scott había presentado a su nueva "ayudante", Julie, a todos los del elenco. Sus viejos compañeros de coro no sabían si era una buena o una mala noticia tenerla ahí para ayudarlo a dirigir. Henderson ponía a Palmer al día y le presentaba a los nuevos rostros y a quien interpretaría cada quién.- … Y por último, Link y Tracy son interpretados por Rod y Emily –Explicaba Scott presentando a la recién llegada con los susodichos.- Un placer –Saludaba Sniper a la joven, Emily sin embargo le daba un abrazo a Julie debido a que la conocía con anterioridad.- Que bueno tenerte aquí -Palmer se forzaba a sonreírle a la rubia.- De acuerdo, vamos con la escena 9A –Indicaba Scott y todos corrían a tomar posición, era la escena en la que Tracy(Emily) en compañía de Penny(Angela) acudían a la audición de Tracy para ser parte del Show de Corny Collins y recibía la burla de las Von Tussle(Gwen y Samantha). La escena daba comienzo y Julie tomaba la oportunidad para alejarse y hablar a solas con Scott. —Scott, estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico estoy orgullosa –Comenzaba a decirle la joven, provocándole una sonrisa a su amigo.- Sin embargo, tengo una inquietud –Henderson la miraba curioso.- ¿Cuál? -Ella lo miraba como si fuera obvio.- ¿Por qué tienes a dos novatos liderando cuando Evan y Melissa eran las opciones obvias para ser los protagonistas? -Le preguntaba con recelo, al joven parecía no sorprenderle la duda.- Melissa no estaba interesada, es por eso que quiso el insignificante papel de Brenda. Y cuando veas la interpretación de Evan, entenderás -Explicaba el chico, Palmer no se veía convencida.- En serio, ayer quedó You're Timeless to Me y lloré por lo hermoso que lo hizo –Contaba el joven, Julie lo miraba confundida.- En serio –Le confirmaba con seriedad.- Entiendo que tengas tus dudas, pero no te van a defraudar. Julie se decidía a darles el beneficio de la duda, y los chicos se acercaban para ver como Emily comenzaba con la interpretación de "I Can Hear the Bells", sin embargo la chica al darse cuenta de la mirada severa que recibía por parte de Julie comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y a dudar demasiado, por lo que a los pocos segundos de iniciar ya lo había arruinado por tantos errores cometidos, un frustrado Scott ponía un alto a la escena y comenzaba a exigirle a Emily más compromiso, sin saber que ella había sido la causa de su fallo Julie sólo se mostraba decepcionada de lo que había visto. Rod intentaba hablar con Emily para preguntarle que había sucedido, pero ella no parecía a hablar con él.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Acabado el ensayo Julie iba por los pasillos conversando con Evan, Gwen y Melissa, los primeros dos no dejaban de hacer preguntas a la chica sobre su vida en Nueva York, pero ella parecía más interesada en saber todos los por menores de lo que sucedía en Pittsburgh. Mientras tanto Melissa se mantenía ajena a todo, la chica notaba como su buzón estaba lleno de mensajes de Tate, la chica optaba por bloquear su número.- Es sólo que no puedo creer que perdieran la semana del espíritu y contra los de segundo –Reclamaba Julie a sus amigos, ninguno le respondía, aún les avergonzaba eso. Mientras el grupo caminaba se topaban con Rod, el joven estaba sentado a medio pasillo, con sus auriculares puestos y al parecer dibujando algo, Julie lo miraba con curiosidad al pasar a su lado.- ¿Siempre es así de... misterioso? -Preguntaba a sus amigos intentando no ser despectiva con el muchacho.- A veces -Respondía la pelirroja.- Es el de quien tanto me hablaste cuando te recomendé la canción, ¿cierto? -Preguntaba Palmer al rubio, quien asentía.- Sólo espera a conocerlo, le encanta quedar bien frente a todos –Se quejaba Tanner, haciendo reír a sus compañeras.- Ahí vas de nuevo... -Murmuraba Gwen. —Es verdad, el otro día llegó con Brownies para todos -Le contaba a Julie, quien lo miraba confundido.- ¿Y? -Preguntaba Palmer esperando saber más de esa historia.- Es todo. Pero lo hizo para que olvidaran que por su culpa perdimos en la carrera de tres pies –Se quejaba Evan. La pelirroja negaba.- No. Fue sólo un gesto amable, lo hizo porque él es así -Le respondía la chica.- Y si no mal recuerdo comiste más que todos los demás -Agregaba Melissa interviniendo por primera vez, Evan comenzaba a discutir con ellas al respecto, Julie solo los miraba divertida, la chica se daba cuenta de que los extrañaba más de lo que pensaba.- Mientras tanto Rod continuaba sentado, haciendo simples garabatos en su libreta, al parecer el joven no encontraba la manera de concentrarse. En su reproductor comenzaba a sonar "I Could Never Be (Ready)" de Tom Scharpling a pesar de lo corto y simple de la letra el chico se quedaba inmóvil mientras la escuchaba. :"¿En serio estoy listo?" -Se preguntaba el joven a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.- "No me sentía listo para entrar al coro, pero cedí por su insistencia. No me sentía listo para audicionar para el musical, pero dije: será divertido, acabo de llegar, seguro seré solo un bailarín de fondo" -Proseguía pensando el chico soltando una leve risa.- "No me sentía listo para besar a Emily, ahora en la obra me obligan a hacerlo. Y ahora no me siento listo para protagonizar esto. Solo está trayendo estrés consigo, la indiferencia de Emily y el odio de Evan" -Rod suspiraba al pensar en su compañero rubio.- "No quería seguir su juego, pero esto ahora en serio parece una rivalidad. Sólo espero que algo aprendamos de esto cuando todo acabe". El chico de ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, dirigiéndose al salón de coro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo había visto tan pensativo y ahora lo seguía. Rod llegaba al vacío salón de coro y comenzaba a caminar. Brent Hamilton, quien lo había estado siguiendo, se quedaba observándolo desde la puerta sin saber que sucedía con el joven.- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntaba Hamilton, causándole un sobresalto, el chico se daba media vuelta y al encontrarse con el graduado le sonreía.- Hola –Brent lo saludaba con ironía.- Hola –Rod no comprendía que hacía ahí el jóven.- No te vi –Confesaba el muchacho.- No importa, ¿estás bien? -Insistía el ojiazul entrando y acercándose a él. Rod parecía dudar en que responderle.- Si te digo que sí, insistirás hasta que deje de mentir, ¿cierto? -Preguntaba un curioso Sniper.- Pareces conocerme bien -Respondía un sonriente Hamilton, ambos soltaban una leve risa.- Cuéntame, ¿es por la obra? -Preguntaba el chico sentándose y mirando a Rod fijamente, este suspiraba mientras tomaba asiento. —Por todo –Brent no comprendía.- Con los ensayos, el trabajo, las tareas, el coro siento que mi suerte se va a terminar y arruinaré todo –Explicaba el joven.- Me siento tan sofocado que tuve que dejar el club de cocina -Contaba el castaño, Brent lo miraba en silencio sin saber que decirle.- Debió ser un gran golpe -Murmuraba con simpleza, Rod lo afirmaba.- Y supongo que ya supiste todo lo que pasó con Evan –El graduado asentía.- Todo, y no te culpo por responder así ante él -Rod se encogía de hombros- No sé si estuvo bien, cuando me uní al coro creí que él principalmente sería un buen amigo -Admitía Rod.- Evan a discutido con casi todos los que han pasado por este coro, no lo tomes personal–Le decía el ojiazul.- Si te preocupas por complacer a todos las cosas no van a salirte bien, yo lo aprendí por la mala. Y es mejor que tú lo comprendas desde ahora –Aconsejaba Brent, Rod lo miraba mientras proseguía.- Evan es mi amigo, pero a veces necesita que le pongan los pies sobre la tierra –El castaño se veía de acuerdo.- Si Scott y el Sr. Monroe te eligieron es por algo, eh visto algunas de tus escenas, eres especial, Rod –Hamilton daba unas palmadas en el hombro del chico antes de ponerse de pie, parecía dispuesto a irse, pero Rod lo evitaba. —Espera, Brent. Necesito preguntarte algo –El chico con cierta sorpresa se detenía.- Claro, ¿qué pasa? -Rod lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Crees que soy un buen Link? -Brent parecía querer reír por la pregunta pero al ver la seriedad del joven no lo hacía.- Creo que aún tienes tiempo de mejorarlo –Le decía con sinceridad, Sniper parecía no comprender.- Link es todo confianza y encanto. Es alguien seguro de sí, y tú lo transmites bien, hasta que estás cerca de Emily –A Rod no le sorprendía oír eso.- Se supone que Tracy debe ser quien se comporte torpe junto a Link, no al revés. Y esa niña te trae loco -Decía Brent con cierta burla, Sniper parecía avergonzado.- ¿Algún consejo? -Preguntaba sin querer entrar en detalles de su crush hacia la rubia.- Tienes que demostrar que tienes el control sobre ti. Que sabes que esta chica está loca por ti, que la tienes justo donde la quieres, porque quieres que sea tuya y sabes que así será -Decía un confiado Brent, Rod no parecía entender completamente sus palabras. Hamilton notaba que necesitaba explicarlo mejor, el chico iba por una de las guitarras que había en el lugar.- Sólo, sígueme -Le decía sonriente, Rod lo miraba curioso esperando a ver que planeaba hacer. a sonar [[It Takes Two] en voz de Brent y Rod.] :Mientras Brent tocaba la canción comenzaba a andar por la sala, el chico cantaba con seguridad, Rod comprendía que era lo que pretendía y se unía a él, comenzando a cantar intentando emanar la misma seguridad y virilidad. Al finalizar la canción Brent felicitaba al joven, los chicos chocaban sus palmas.- Si haces eso sin flaquear ante la mirada de Emily, será asombroso -Decía el ojiazul.- ¿Podrás hacerlo? -Rod asentía sin dudarlo demasiado.- Claro –Los chicos sonreían y volvían a chocar sus palmas.- ______________________________________________________________ (Aquella Tarde|Casa de las Palmer) Julie estaba en la sala de su hogar en compañía de Marnie, la más joven estaba leyendo mientras su hermana hablaba sin parar de todo lo que estaba mal con el musical, según su punto de vista.- El estreno es en pocos días y tu amiga Emily no parece tener idea de lo que hace, ¿al menos canta? -Marnie se encogía de hombros sin saber que responderle.- Ella es feliz siendo parte de eso -Le contestaba con simpleza.- No se trata de su felicidad, se trata de su talento -Le respondía su hermana.- ¿Y se siguen metiendo en problemas o su expulsión les enseñó la lección? -Preguntaba Julie, su hermana no parecía dispuesta a contestarle.- Bueno, al vez el coro influya en ella para bien y así deje de meterte en problemas -Marnie parecía querer reír al notar que su hermana seguía creyendo que Emily era la mala influencia. De repente el timbre sonaba, Julie era quien abría la puerta y se sorprendía al ver a un muchacho frente a ella, se trataba de Zac Stone quien la saludaba con su pretenciosa y perfecta sonrisa.- ¿Sí? -Le preguntaba al recién llegado.- ¿Está Marnie? -Preguntaba el chico.- ¿Quién la busca? -Quería saber ella.- Zac -Respondía el joven, a Julie le bastaba una simple mirada para darse cuenta de que clase de chico era Zac Stone.- Permíteme -Respondía la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿De hecho, puedo pasar a...? -Las palabras del joven eran cortadas cuando la mayor de las Palmer cerraba la puerta en su cara. Julie iba de regreso a la sala.- Te busca un tal Zac -Le decía a su hermana mirándola con lo que parecía ser desaprobación. Marnie tomaba su chaqueta y se ponía de pie al parecer dispuesta a irse pero su hermana se lo impedía. —¿Ese chico es tu novio? -Le preguntaba curiosa, Marnie negaba.- Solo nos acostamos -Respondía con seriedad, dejando boquiabierta a su hermana.- Es broma -Admitía Marnie con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Solo salimos y a veces lo beso -Confesaba encogiéndose de hombros, evidentemente no le daba mucha importancia a aquella "relación". Aun así Julie no se veía convencida.- No me agrada -Le confesaba a su hermana, quien lo encontraba completamente absurdo.- Lo conociste hace tres minutos -Le decía confundida.- Y fue suficiente para saber que es un idiota -Marnie no podía evitar burlarse de las palabras de su hermana.- ¿Cómo Brent cuando te hacía llorar todas las noches? -Preguntaba Marnie con burla, Julie no sabía que responder. —Eso es algo... -Antes de que Julie pudiera terminar su hermana lo deducía.- ¿Diferente? -Las hermanas se miraban.- No creo -Le respondía Marnie con cierta insolencia.- Vendré más tarde -Avisaba la menor y sin más se iba de la sala para reunirse con Zac. Una incómoda Julie se sentaba en el sillón y suspiraba frustrada.- Ahora recuerdo porque esa niña no habla tanto -Murmuraba para sí misma.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Auditorio/Tras Bambalinas) Las chicas pertenecientes al musical estaban probándose sus vestuarios para asegurarse de que ya no hubiera fallas o detalles que recomponer de estos. Melissa tenía problemas con el cierre de su vestido y mientras batallaba para subirlo su espalda descubierta era vista por Samantha, quien al ver el moretón que recorría su espalda no dudaba en comentarlo.- Demonios, Melissa -Decía la joven con sorpresa y en voz alta con la intención de ser escuchada por alguien más, la castaña aún sin subir el cierre se daba media vuelta, sin comprender porque le había dicho eso.- A alguien le gusta rudo –Se burlaba Tilman y hasta ese momento Melissa se daba cuenta de que había visto su moretón por lo que no sabía ni que decir. Gwen, quien estaba cerca había escuchado todo.- ¿Qué? -Preguntaba la pelirroja a las otras dos, Bowman se notaba incómoda e incapaz de decir algo.- Que tu amiga necesita ayuda con su cierre -Decía Samantha con burla antes de irse de ahí. Una confundida Gwen obedecía e intentaba ir detrás de su amiga para ayudarla pero esta se rehusaba.- No le hagas caso -Pedía alejándose.- ¿Qué escondes? -Preguntaba la chica entrecerrando los ojos y con cierto humor. En un hábil movimiento se ponía detrás de Melissa, viendo al instante el moretón que recorría su espalda.- ¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntaba al instante una alterada y preocupada Gwen, su amiga no respondía.- ¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que aparecer con moretones? -Se preguntaba la pelirroja a sí misma mientras su amiga se daba media vuelta para que no pudiera ver más su herida.- ¿Quién te lo hizo? -Preguntaba Roberts mirándola fijamente. Melissa se sentía desesperada por contarlo a alguien, sin embargo su miedo y vergüenza eran mayores.- Fue Tate –Confesaba, aunque al instante de decirlo parecía arrepentirse.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Preguntaba la pelirroja preocupada. —Oíste a Samantha. Me gusta así... -Mentía la castaña, sin siquiera sonar creíble para sí misma.- ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! -Recriminaba Gwen.- ¿Qué te pasó? -Le exigía saber a la castaña, quien no era capaz de hacer contacto visual con su amiga.- Olvídalo, ¿sí? Lo que sea que pasó no se va a repetir -Decía Melissa intentando zafarse del tema, pero Gwen no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.- Él te golpeó, ¿no es así? -Deducía Roberts, su amiga bajaba la mirada confirmándole que así era.- Oh por dios, ¿cómo permitiste eso? -Le preguntaba Gwen con la voz quebrada.- Peleamos, estábamos en las escaleras y me tiró, ¡Pero fue un accidente! -Contaba Melissa algo alterada.- No fue su culpa –La pelirroja la miraba confundida.- ¿Entonces de quién es? -Al no obtener respuesta la chica insistía.- ¿Sucedió más veces? -Melissa suspiraba.- Siempre decía que lo lamentaba, y pasa por muchas cosas así que yo... yo no... -Bowman ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, la joven intentaba no quebrarse ni derramar una lágrima. Gwen también hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila.- ¿Por qué permitiste esto? -Le preguntaba con cierta decepción en la voz.- Estaba enamorada, aun cuando sabía que me estaba maltratando -Admitía con vergüenza.- Mel, en el amor no debe haber dolor –Le decía la pelirroja tomándola de las manos, las amigas se miraban fijamente unos segundos, antes de que Melissa se soltara con brusquedad.- No pretendas hablarme de lo que es el amor -Respondía la castaña con sequedad, sorprendiendo a su amiga.- Necesitas hablarlo con alguien –Le decía la pelirroja, sin embargo la chica no parecía compartir la idea.- No. Ya terminé con él y encontraré la forma de salir adelante –Le decía a la defensiva, Gwen la miraba con cierta molestia.- Mel, por favor –Bowman negaba.- Déjalo. Y si hablas de esto con alguien jamás te lo perdonaré -Le decía con completa seriedad y mirándola a los ojos durante un corto instante. Gwen no podía creer lo que su amiga le pedía, pero sus palabras y suplicas resultaban en vano, tras dar una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse Melissa se iba de ahí, su amiga la miraba alejarse sintiéndose impotente y preocupada.- Mientras tanto Samantha aún con su vestuario llegaba al escenario, donde estaban otros tantos miembros del reparto esparcidos por el lugar; Scott, Brent y Julie estaban cada uno resolviendo algunos asuntos con distintas personas. La joven se daba cuenta de que Andrew estaba conversando con una de las extras, lucían algo melosos, el chico incluso jugaba con el cabello de ella y la tomaba de las manos. Samantha dispuesta a arruinar su momento se acercaba a ellos.- Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir –Desde el instante en que Drew la veía sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.- Sólo necesito preguntarte, ¿ya pagaste la pensión este mes? -Cuestionaba la rubia al chico, quien solo le dirigía una mirada de odio a su compañera. La amiga de Drew se mostraba confundida.- ¿Pensión? -Les preguntaba confundida.- No la escuches -Respondía él, pero Samantha era más rápida.- Sí, pensión alimenticia para su hijo. La chica miraba a Andrew con evidente sorpresa, el joven estaba tan incómodo que no sabía ni que decir.- Ay, no, lo lamento –Comenzaba a disculparse Sam al ver sus rostros.- Olvidé que no das ni un centavo para el niño -El chico no era capaz de mirar a ninguna, pero su enojo era muy evidente.- ¿Tienes un hijo? -Preguntaba la joven con incomodidad.- ¿No lo sabías? -Preguntaba Samantha con fingida sorpresa y la joven negaba.- ¿Es tuyo? -Le preguntaba incómoda.- ¡No! -Respondían los otros dos al instante.- Por dios, no. Qué asco -Decía Tilman con indignación.- Pero creo que mereces saberlo si está en tus planes acostarte con este baboso –Agregaba con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres largarte ya? -Le preguntaba Drew a Sam intentando alejarla, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.- Somos solo amigos -Respondía la otra chica con evidente incomodidad y ganas de alejarse de ahí. Drew parecía decepcionarse al darse cuenta de que todas sus oportunidades con aquella chica acababan de desaparecer.- A menos que también tengas problemas con que tenga amigos –Le decía el joven. Samantha sonreía al oírlo.- Ya que lo mencionas, sólo uno –La otra joven la miraba curiosa.- ¿Cuál? -La rubia miraba a Drew y su rostro de impotencia parecía ponerla contenta.- Dejaré que "Amber" se los cuente -Decía haciendo referencia a su personaje en la obra "Amber Von Tussle". Los otros dos la miraban intrigados, Drew con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Samantha comenzaba a alejarse hasta quedar al centro del escenario.- ¡Andrew MacPherson, esta canción va para ti! a sonar [[Cooties] en voz de Samantha.] :Como la chica empezaba a cantar sin aviso alguno, los extras del baile y los encargados de la música se unían a ella, creyendo que se trataba de un ensayo de la canción. Scott, Julie y Brent no tardaban en notar que la chica estaba haciendo eso como un acto de burla. Drew, harto de la joven dejaba el lugar, algunos pocos reían al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —Me encanta tu interpretación, pero eso fue innecesario y fuera de lugar –Le decía Scott a Samantha, quien se cruzaba de brazos.- Sólo quería practicar -Respondía ella con inocencia.- Se practica cuando yo lo digo –Le recordaba el joven director.- Y lo hiciste con otra intención, cambiaste la letra de la canción y se la dedicaste a Andrew –Le recriminaba Julie.- Estábamos jugando -Respondía Tilman con seriedad.- No lo hagas otra vez –Le advertía Scott con seriedad. Sin embargo, daba aviso a todos de que podían retirarse ya y hacía lo hacía la mayoría con rapidez. Angie y Oliver parecían preocupados por como su amigo había huido.- Vamos a buscarlo -Decía la joven, él accedía y los dos se iban de ahí con rapidez. Julie notaba a Gwen con un comportamiento muy extraño, pero al intentar acercarse Emily intervenía.- Julie, ¿podemos charlar? -La joven parecía querer rehusarse para ir con Gwen, pero al ver que la pelirroja se estaba yendo ya accedía a quedarse con Bennet. (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Angela y Oliver se habían separado para buscar a su amigo. Mientras Williams caminaba no le costaba mucho hallar a Drew, debido a que el joven se había marchado con todo y su traje de Corny Collins, el chico estaba recargado en un barandal con la mirada perdida, Angela se paraba junto a él.- Esa fue una huida interesante -Decía la joven, Drew parecía sobresaltarse al oírla pero se veía aliviado de que estuviera a su lado.- Samantha es una... -El chico se abstenía de decir una mala palabra.- ¿estúpida? -Preguntaba la castaña, su amigo reía y le daba la razón.- Vi como arruinó tu coqueteo con esa chica, lo siento -Decía Angie, él negaba.- Ya no importa, ni me gustaba tanto -Admitía encogiéndose de hombros.- Tal vez estaba celosa -Deducía la joven, lo que provocaba una carcajada de Andrew que la chica no comprendía.- Ella me odia, jamás se sentiría celosa. —No descartes la idea -Insistía Angie con cierta burla.- No, sí la descarto -Respondía el joven con inquietud, le perturbaba pensar que Samantha sintiera celos. Angela reía, sabía bien las razones por las que su compañera molestaba a Andrew, pero a ella no le gustaba entrometerse en el tema de su hijo.- No debiste huir y darle esa satisfacción -Decía la castaña, su amigo negaba.- Lo intenté, pero... -El joven suspiraba, ella lo miraba curiosa.- Fue solo una canción. Muy tonta e infantil a decir verdad –Decía Angela poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien la miraba mientras negaba.- Lo sé, pero ella lo hizo con otra intención -Ella no entendía a qué se refería exactamente.- Cuando... -Drew parecía a punto de explicar algo pero simplemente suspiraba.- Olvídalo -Ella lo miraba confundida.- Cuéntame -Tras uno segundos él cedía ante la mirada de su amiga.- Cuando íbamos en primero, a los pocos días de iniciar el ciclo uno de mis hermanos se contagió de piojos, entonces él me los contagió a mí y tuvieron que raparme. Ella fue de las principales en burlarse, y hasta la fecha lo hace porque sabe lo mucho que eso me afectó. Tras contarlo Drew bajaba la mirada, había sido difícil para él contarlo. Angie lo miraba en silencio, la chica ponía su mano sobre su boca, el chico no tardaba en notar que lo estaba haciendo para reprimir una carcajada.- ¿Te estás riendo? -Angela no podía evitarlo más y comenzaba a reír.- ¡No es divertido! -Se quejaba el chico.- Sí lo es -Decía ella sin dejar de reír y comenzaba a molestarlo, el chico se resignaba y se unía a sus risas. Tras un rato Oliver y Fernando llegaban a donde el dúo, cada uno desde un extremo diferente.- ¡Ahí estás! -Decían ambos al unísono acercándose a ellos.- ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntaba Oliver a Andrew, antes de que pudiera responder Fernando tomaba la palabra.- Espero no interrumpir pero tengo que robarme a mi "Penny" -Decía el latino entrelazando su brazo con el de Angela.- ¿Para qué? -Preguntaba un dudoso Andrew.- Tenemos que trabajar mejor en nuestra química -Respondía la joven.- Nos vemos, "cootie" -Decía la joven despidiéndose de Drew antes de alejarse junto a Fernando. Oliver notaba una expresión rara en su amigo mientras los otros dos se alejaban.- Andrew MacPherson, ¿estás celoso? -Le preguntaba burlón, el chico negaba rápidamente.- No –Oliver no le creía.- Tuviste una cita con ella en Chuk E. Cheddars nada más, no deberías ilusionarte –Aconsejaba el animador, su amigo negaba.- No lo hago –Dornan se resignaba.- De acuerdo, entonces vamos, tienes que regresar ese traje –Le recordaba antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar juntos.- (Auditorio) De regreso en el auditorio Emily y Julie se encontraban sentadas en el piso del escenario conversando acerca del musical, Palmer parecía estarle dando unos consejos a la rubia, quien aún se veía algo dudosa.- Julie, ¿crees que soy una buena Tracy? -A Julie le costaba disimular su incomodidad ante tal pregunta, Emily lo notaba y parecía decepcionada de sí misma.- Es sólo que he visto como todos admiran tu talento y pensé que podrías darme consejos de como lo interpretarías tú -Confesaba la rubia, a Julie parecía agradarle aquel halago.- No me malentiendas, tienes la voz y el ritmo, pero aún no eres Tracy –La rubia se mostraba confundida.- Debes ser tenaz, decidida y no lo he visto en ti estos días -Explicaba Palmer, Em comprendía.- Es difícil concentrarse cuando tienes un relleno de 5 kilos alrededor de ti –Explicaba la joven, Julie reía. —Hay otra cosa que parece limitarte un poco -Decía la castaña, Bennet la miraba curiosa esperando a saber que era.- El tal Rod, he notado que huyes de él, y la química entre ustedes es completamente nula –Emily bajaba la mirada al oír eso.- ¿O no? -Preguntaba Palmer, la chica suspiraba.- No sé. Había estado muy confiada y segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que la obra se acerca no dejo de dudar y pensar en que todo saldrá mal. Y eh estado huyendo de Rod porque me pone más nerviosa el hablar con él. No quiero hacer o decir algo que arruine las cosas y haga que nuestro "romance" en el escenario sea algo forzado pero creo que ya lo hice, dentro y fuera de –Se sinceraba la rubia, Julie parecía sentir cierta empatía por ella, incluso la joven la hacía recordarse a sí misma años atrás.- A ver, tiempo. ¿Entonces él te gusta? -Le preguntaba curiosa, Emily reía.- Yo no dije eso –Palmer entrecerraba los ojos.- Sí, yo creo que sí lo hiciste –La rubia parecía no querer entrar en detalles.- ¿Podrías ayudarme? -Pedía intentando cambiar de tema. —Tus presentaciones están llenas de sentimiento, recuerdo la canción que hiciste en la boda de tus padres y aún me emociona –Julie parecía feliz de ser halagada nuevamente así que la dejaba proseguir.- Y se nota lo enamorada que Brent te tiene, yo quisiera saber cómo plasmar mis emociones así en una canción -Palmer sonreía.- Bueno, Em. Tienes que encontrar tu propio sello, pero con gusto te ayudaré a encontrarlo –Las chicas se ponían de pie. De repente Brent llegaba al lugar, Julie se ponía feliz de verlo.- ¡Perfecto! Brent y yo te ayudaremos –A Emily le emocionaba la idea.- Amor, te necesitamos -Decía Palmer llegando a su lado, el chico hacía una mueca.- ¿Ahora? -La chica asentía.- Estaba a punto de irme, de hecho vine a buscarte para avisarte porque tengo algo que hacer y... -Julie comprendía.- Esta bien, no importa -Respondía con tranquilidad.- ¿segura? Porque puedo quedarme y... -Julie negaba.- En serio, te veré más tarde –Hamilton sonreía y besaba a su prometida.- Te amo –Le susurraba, ella sonreía.- Y yo a ti –Tras un último beso el chico se iba de ahí sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Emily. Al quedar solas las chicas se miraban.- Lo siento –Se disculpaba Palmer.- Esta bien, es mejor entre chicas -Respondía la rubia, cuando se daba cuenta que Julie aún miraba la salida por donde el joven se había marchado.- Te ves muy contenta –Le decía Emily con cierta burla, Julie sacudía la cabeza.- Lo siento, es sólo que, estar los dos de vuelta es... -La chica parecía no encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirlo.- Estar de nuevo en este escenario y ver la dedicación que tiene con todos nuestros amigos me hace darme cuenta de cuanto lo amo –Emily intentaba no reír ante el trance en el que al parecer entraba su enamorada compañera.- Y yo... oigo el resonar -Decía la castaña, Bennet no comprendía.- Julie, ¿estás bien? -Palmer sonreía.- ¿No las oyes sonar? -Emily ponía atención a su alrededor pero no lograba distinguir nada.- Yo no escucho nada... a sonar [[I Can Hear the Bells] en voz de Julie.] :Julie comenzaba a caminar alrededor del escenario, en su imaginación se llevaba a cabo una presentación como la del musical original, mientras una confundida y algo asustada Emily la seguía intentando saber qué diablos sucedía con Palmer. La canción finalizaba y Julie por fin miraba a Emily al rostro, la castaña tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la otra chica no comprendía que estaba pasando.- ¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntaba confundida. Julie reía.- Ese es mi sello, Em, tienes que ser espontanea y segura, cuando estas en el escenario debes estar metida en el papel, no importa nada alrededor, solo tu interpretación -Emily comprendía que todas sus palabras habían sido parte de su actuación y su manera de "enseñarle" como podría hacerlo, la chica se veía sorprendida.- Wow -Decía con simpleza y una enorme sonrisa. Julie sonreía de igual manera y las chicas se daban un abrazo.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Pasillos) Un confiado Scott iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, Brent llegaba a su lado, el chico lucía serio.- Tenemos que hablar -Henderson se mostraba curioso.- ¿Sobre qué? -Hamilton se sinceraba.- Sobre tu reinado de terror -Scott no comprendía.- ¿Perdón? -El ojiazul asentía.- Amigo, sé que el estreno está a la vuelta de la esquina pero si sigues tratando a los chicos así comenzarán a irse y te quedarás sin elenco -Advertía Hamilton, su amigo lo encontraba absurdo.- No es cierto -Respondía con seguridad mientras continuaba caminando, Brent se apresuraba para caminar a la par de él.- Es cierto. Scott, hazme caso, los estás sacando de quicio cada vez más. Recuerda que es una obra escolar, no Broadway -Henderson miraba a su compañero.- ¿Y entonces que propones cambiarlo? -Brent sonreía.- Algo justo -El chico lo miraba curioso sobre qué diría. (Auditorio|Ensayo) Los jóvenes estaban listos para comenzar con otro ensayo, ya solo esperaban a que Scott llegara y comenzara a dar indicaciones. Mientras esperaban Megan se daba cuenta de que Melissa no estaba por ninguna parte, la chica cuestionaba a todos al respecto pero nadie podía darle una respuesta. Gwen se mostraba preocupada por su amiga. Cuando Scott y Brent por fin llegaban el joven director no tardaba en tomar la palabra.- Quiero que todos se preparen, vamos a hacer un ensayo de You Can't Stop the Beat -Todos obedecían y comenzaban a tomar posición. Henderson, resignado, se quitaba la chaqueta y se acercaba a los jóvenes.- Y yo ensayaré hoy con ustedes -Todos parecían sorprendidos de escucharlo.- Cualquier falla o error son libres de hacérmelo saber y tendré que mejorarlo -Todos se veían entusiasmados de escucharlo decir eso, pensando ya en sus posibles venganzas. El mismo Scott se burlaba.- Hasta que creen que yo tendré algún error bailando. —Espera, si tu bailas yo también quiero -Decía una entusiasmada Julie, Scott reía.- Pues acércate. Creo que tomarás el lugar de Melissa porque no se donde demonios está -A algunos les sorprendía que el chico en tan poco tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Julie no dudaba en unirse a ellos y todos comenzaban con el ensayo bajo la atenta mirada de Brent, quien se había rehusado a bailar con ellos.- ______________________________________________________________ (Viernes por la Noche|Día del Estreno) La Preparatoria Graham estaba llena de alumnos y padres de familia que estaban ahí para ver el estreno del musical escolar. Mientras los últimos detalles eran afinados y el cast se las arreglaba tras bambalinas, los asistentes se ponían cómodos. Chris iba de la mano con un animado Ian, quien al ver el puesto de dulces le pedía dinero a su padre, al recibir el dólar el niño corría a formarse, Chris se quedaba esperándolo de lejos, mientras lo hacía alguien llegaba hasta él, para su mala suerte se trataba de Jane.- Debes estar feliz –Decía la rubia al llegar junto a él.- ¿Qué? -Preguntaba confundido.- Tu lindo musical está a punto de lograrlo –Le decía con sarcasmo, el profesor la miraba dudoso.- ¿Qué planeas? -Ella negaba.- Nada –Chris no le creía.- Si piensas hacer algo en contra del musical te vas a arrepentir. Jane fingía indignación.- Me entristece que pienses eso, pero a diferencia de ti, yo eh estado muy ocupada liderando a un grupo de ganadores, por eso no eh tenido tiempo de molestarte a ti o a tu grupo de raros –Chris intentaba no darle importancia a sus palabras.- Y aún así veo que gastaste tu dinero para ver a mis "raros" en el escenario –Le contestaba burlón.- Quiero ver que tanto se hunden ustedes solos –Le respondía ella confundiéndolo.- Con su obra que promueve el odio a los obesos y a las razas, además tiene un personaje transexual, ¿qué pretendías? -Monroe la miraba confundido.- No me sorprende que no entendieras el verdadero mensaje del musical -Antes de que pudiera proseguir Jane parecía hartarse.- Ay, ¿sabes qué? Me largo antes de que pretendas darme una aburrida y absurda lección de vida -La mujer se iba en el instante en que Ian regresaba con él. Monroe prefería ignorar lo que acababa de sucederle. —¿Qué te compraste? -Le preguntaba al niño, quien, con obviedad le mostraba el bote de palomitas que llevaba consigo.- Oh, ¿y mi cambio? -El niño sonreía dudoso.- No hay cambio... -Le respondía mostrándole otros dulces más, antes de que Chris pudiera reclamarle se cruzaban en el camino de una joven pareja, Monroe se sorprendía al darse de cuenta de que eran Katherine y su nuevo novio.- Chris -Decía ella sonriente.- Katherine -Respondía él con poco entusiasmo mirando al hombre que la acompañaba.- Él es Edward, mi novio. Edward, este es Christopher, mi compañero de trabajo, y su hijo, Ian -Los hombres se daban la mano, Edward parecía un sujeto agradable, Monroe intentaba no sentirse celoso.- Chris no es mi papá -Decía Ian interviniendo, Chris hasta ese momento reaccionaba de como los había presentado. Todos miraban al niño.- Él es mi amigo -Decía con simpleza, a Chris le incomodaba un poco ser llamado así y Katherine se daba cuenta de que había sido un error presentarlos así. —Bueno, es un placer conocerte a ti y a tu amigo, Ian -Le respondía Edwward, el niño sonreía. Kat y Chris simplemente se miraban en silencio.- Como sea, iremos a apartar nuestros asientos, nos vemos luego -Decía Edward alejándose en compañía de Kat. Monroe aún se sentía confundido con sus emociones. Ian lo miraba con curiosidad.- Edward se parece a ti -Le decía con seguridad.- ¿Qué? No -Respondía su padre al instante.- Sí -Insistía el niño con una sonrisa, Chris no quería entrar en detalles y prefería apresurar al niño para entrar ya al auditorio.- Tras bambalinas Scott se veía completamente desesperado, a su alrededor estaba todo el elenco ya caracterizado y listo para salir excepto por una cosa.- No puede ser, ¿por qué Melissa no llegó? -Gritaba Scott, nadie sabía que responderle.- Estamos incompletos, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntaba alterado.- ¿Qué no tienes un plan B? -Le preguntaba Samantha, el chico negaba. Al ver la desesperación de su amigo Julie parecía pensar.- Yo lo haré -Todos la miraban.- Me aprendí los pasos y sé que puedo -La tranquilidad parecía regresar a Scott momentaneamente hasta que escuchaba al presentador dar la última para comenzar.- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve a cambiarte! -Una entusiasmada Julie lo obedecía. Henderson se acercaba a Emily.- Sal y brilla mi pequeña estrella. Sé que todos me harán sentir orgulloso -Les decía a todos los demás con simpleza, sin embargo esas cortas palabras eran suficientes para todos. Emily corría a tomar su lugar, la chica se aseguraba que todo su vestuario estuviera impecable y daba una bocanada de aire mientras el telón se abría. ... (Casa de los Bowman) Melissa iba bajando las escaleras de su hogar después de haber escuchado el timbre sonar, la joven parecía dudosa mientras lo hacía.- Mamá, ¿quién era? -La chica no obtenía respuesta, al llegar a la sala se encontraba con su madre.- Hija, ¿ya te sientes mejor? -La joven asentía sin darle importancia.- Ah, sí. ¿Quién tocó la puerta? -Su madre sonreía.- Alguien que esperaba verte brillar hoy en el escenario -La chica no entendía, hasta que su madre le mostraba un enorme arreglo floral en la mesa del comedor, Melissa se quedaba sin habla al ver lo bonito que era.- Eres una chica afortunada -Le decía su madre, ella no tardaba en deducir quien lo había enviado.- Mejor llévatelo -Decía con cierto enojo.- Pero, ¿por qué? -Le preguntaba su madre.- Lo mandó Tate y no lo quiero aquí -Respondía su hija con rabia. La señora Bowman evidentemente no sabía de la ruptura.- Peleaste otra vez con él -Asumía la mujer, y por el silencio de su hija asumía que estaba en lo correcto.- Ahora entiendo la nota -Murmuraba.- Pero, hija, es un hombre que acepta sus errores y este es un arreglo muy lindo y costoso -Melissa miraba a su madre con enojo, sin embargo no acertaba a decir mucho.- ¿Y unas flores y un lo siento arreglan todo? -Le preguntaba despectiva.- A veces, depende del grado de la tontería que hizo -Respondía su madre con simpleza, creyendo que era un simple problema adolescente sin importancia. Melissa no respondía nada, la chica se acercaba a la mesa con lentitud hasta quedar frente al arreglo floral. Aún en silencio tomaba la nota que venía allí y veía una simple palabra escrita en una caligrafía que reconocía bien: "perdóname". Su madre solo la miraba desde lejos. confundida por su actitud. Una lágrima escurría por la mejilla de Melissa, quien comenzaba a llenarse de impotencia y en un acto de ira tomaba el ramo entre sus manos para después aventarlo con brusquedad contra la pared acompañado de un grito de frustración.- ¡Melissa! -Le gritaba su madre impactada yendo hacia ella.- ¿Qué te pasa? -La joven no podía más y comenzaba a llorar, aún sin entender su mamá la abrazaba, Melissa se aferraba a ella y sollozaba en su hombro, mientras esta intentaba tranquilizarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.- (Preparatoria Graham|Auditorio) De regreso en la preparatoria el musical estaba resultando todo un éxito. Aún con los contratiempos las cosas estaban resultando bastante bien para todos. Mientras veían la obra tras bambalinas Julie y Brent, tomados de la mano lucían bastante contentos.- Me alegra haber sido parte de esto -Confesaba la chica.- Me alegra que pudimos pasar la semana juntos -Le respondía Brent, ella le sonreía.- No me quiero ir -Comenzaba a decir Hamilton.- Creeme que si pudiera irme contigo a Nueva York, sacar a Preston del apartamento y quedarme yo con ustedes, lo haría -Le decía a su novia, quien algo incómoda no sabía bien que responderle.- El apartamento es suyo, ¿recuerdas? -A Brent parecía no importarle.- Julie, necesito que me digas todo está bien -Le pedía tomándola de las manos, ella lo miraba confundida.- Solo dime que no tengo porque preocuparme de él -Le pedía el chico mirándola a los ojos. A Julie evidentemente la tomaba por sorpresa esa petición.- Me bastó un día para darme cuenta de sus intenciones -Palmer desviaba la mirada sin querer adentrarse en el tema.- Brent, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada. Sólo estás tú -Le aseguraba ella antes de abrazarlo, los jóvenes se mantenían así, ninguno quedaba cien por ciento seguro. Tras finalizar una escena el telón se cerraba momentáneamente. Evan, usando una peluca castaña y un enorme vestido rojo se acercaba a la pareja.- Chicos, es hora -Ellos comprendían y se apresuraban a ir a su punto de reunión. Scott, Julie, Brent y todo el elenco estaban reunidos, los jóvenes hacían un círculo para poder charlar.- Sólo queda una escena. Quiero decirles lo feliz que estoy por su desempeño y por soportarme estas semanas -Comenzaba a decirles Scott.- Quiero que se sientan orgullosos de ustedes y de todos sus compañeros -Los jóvenes aplaudían sus palabras. De repente Andrew y Fernando le llevaban a su joven director un ramo de rosas. Scott lo recibía con felicidad. Todos le daban las gracias y lo felicitaban hasta que eran avisados de que debían volver al escenario.- Es el último baile, pueden ser parte de él si quieren -Les decía Scott a Julie y Brent, la chica se veía entusiasmada.- ¿En serio? -Henderson asentía y antes de que Brent pudiera decir algo Julie lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al escenario. Antes de que el telón se abriera por última vez Emily se acercaba a Rod. La chica le acomodaba el peinado del peluquín que lo habían obligado a usar.- Lamento haber estado tan distante esta semana, quería guardar la magia para este día -Le decía la chica.- Pues funcionó -Respondía Rod.- Has estado maravillosa -Emily sonreía, antes de que pudiera contestarle el telón se abría y el show tenía que continuar. Julie había notado la cercanía de los jóvenes y aunque no había escuchado su conversación se daba cuenta de que había una gran diferencia entre la clase de chico que era Rod y la que era Zac, Julie ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si en realidad Marnie era la verdadera mala influencia para Emily.- a sonar [[You Can't Stop the Beat] en voz del Reparto de Hairspray.] :Entre el público, Chris, Ian, Katherine, Edward, Marnie, Zac y todos los demás asistentes disfrutaban del último número, al cual Julie y Brent se habían unido con entusiasmo. Todos los presentes en el escenario disfrutaban también de su momento y del fruto de su arduo trabajo.. La canción finalizaba y siguiendo tanto el libreto como sus instintos, Emily y Rod se besaban bajo los primeros aplausos y los últimos estribos de la canción. … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Stefanie Scott'' como Samantha Tilman. *''Charlie Rowe'' como Zac Stone. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Ross Lynch'' como Peter Sullivan. *''Samantha Boscarino'' como Megan Wilson. *''Oaklee Pendergast'' como Ian Foster. Música del Episodio Cabe destacar que todas las canciones pertenecen al musical Hairspray. *'The Nicest Kids in Town'. Cantada por Drew junto al reparto del musical. *'It Takes Two'. Cantada por Brent y Rod. *'Cooties'. Cantada por Samantha. *'I Can Hear the Bells'. Cantada por Julie. *'You Can't Stop the Beat'. Cantada por Reparto de Hairspray. Covers por S.A.: TNKIT.jpg ITT.jpg CTS.jpg ICHTB.jpg YCSTB.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Tercera Temporada